discordant_harmonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 02: Zakei
Session Start: Fri Jan 31 22:54:37 2014 Session Ident: #Zakei �0322:54 * Now talking in #Zakei �0322:54 * Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.zgp.gwq) has joined #Zakei �0322:54 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has joined #Zakei �0322:54 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) has joined #Zakei �0322:55 * Matri_Lark (chatzilla@888-335-384-333.dyn.iinet.net.au) has joined #Zakei �0322:57 * Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has joined #Zakei �0322:57 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has joined #Zakei 23:00 <@TheGrandStair> Allright - The walk takes about half an hour of trudging through corridoors and up and downs tairs 23:02 <@TheGrandStair> Popping open the door greets them with a wall of cold air and beyond it, an old stone-and-wood township at night 23:02 "You've got to say this for the Grand Stair, its good for the calves." �0623:02 * Weaver shivers. 23:02 they have cattle in the stairway? 23:03 <@TheGrandStair> They seem to be in some strange kind of medival town? Almost oriental but less delicate. �0623:03 * Ursula_Axilla heads through at a similar pace, keeping an eye out for anyone who they may happen upon by accident �0623:03 * Matri_Lark nods almost approvingly but sighs, "and I was enjoying getting away from the cold" �0623:03 * JD3571 looks around, staying relatively close to Ursula �0623:03 * Kitt sighs 23:04 "I'd say watch it, I do the jokes around here but I'm not sure your joking." �0623:04 * Tezoac looks round and shrugs �0623:04 * Rui_Shi shakes his head 23:04 <@TheGrandStair> NO-one really seems to be out on the streets... judging by the sky and the position of the moon its probably about midnight. Judging by the smell of salt water and the wet coldness? Probably some sort of Port-town 23:05 I am not sure as to the wisdom of entering that town, not if this is wartime for this shadow, there may be a soldiers present 23:05 "Remember stay away from the fermented milk drink, its foul and will probably put you on your arse if your not used to it." �0623:05 * Ursula_Axilla nods to Rui Shi 23:06 "May be worth setting up a camp out of town and some folks doing recon." �0623:06 * Tezoac steps in and looks round 23:06 "Wait, they have kefir?" 23:06 "I like this world more and more" 23:07 Someone should look around under cover of dark, I agree 23:07 "Also for those of you who work magic, its going to be a lot harder to do as this is a low mana world." �0623:07 * JD3571 looks about at their surroundings. �0623:07 * Ursula_Axilla looks over to Tezoac 23:07 "No offence but you seem like the rugged winter survival type, you the monk here fancy finding us somewhere to hold up outside of town? �0623:08 * Tezoac body changes adapting to the cold growing a layer of fur �0623:08 * Weaver jumps away from Tez. 23:08 As you wish 23:08 "Yeah... like that" �0623:08 * Ursula_Axilla nods �0623:08 * JD3571 looks up at the sky and quickly backs away into the shadows - moving sharply for cover. 23:08 "After you, gents" �0623:08 * Rui_Shi wonders off to find a sheltered area out of view of town �0123:09 "I can do that for you yes" �0623:09 * JD3571 almost runs to duck for shelter. �0623:09 * Kitt looks up to see whats gotten IT's nickers in a twist �0623:10 * Tezoac starts looking round with Rui Shi 23:11 <@TheGrandStair> Tezoac can head out of town and find a good place to set up a no-tent spot to rest with a lot of protective Canopy. Theres a small forest just to the... south? yeah, south. Pulling down branches with leaves on them can create a good place to get out of the wind �0623:11 * Rui_Shi goes to gather some branches then �0623:12 * Matri_Lark follows Ursulla �0623:12 * Kitt turns to JD3571 23:12 "You OK?" �0623:13 * JD3571 is eyeing the sky very suspiciously. �0623:13 * JD3571 points up. �0123:13 "There is no real wildlife near by either here is safe" 23:13 I shall check for animal signs further into the trees �0623:13 * Weaver follows the furry man to the chelter 23:13 shelter* 23:14 "Its just the Night Sky, its a pre-industrial world so no smoke or light polution." �0623:14 * Matri_Lark looks up at the sky in a puzzled manner �0623:14 * JD3571 nods slowly at him. 23:14 "N...Night." it croaks, in echo. 23:15 <@TheGrandStair> The sky is full of stars. And a moon �0623:15 * Ursula_Axilla heads quietly towards the shelter that Tez and Rui are making 23:15 <@TheGrandStair> There is absolutely nothing to be scared of up there 23:15 "Your world lacks the celestial bodies? How do you navigate?" 23:15 "Satellite navigation mostly." �0623:15 * Matri_Lark looks uncomprehending but nods �0623:16 * JD3571 stands straighter 23:16 "Umm guys, I've got some canvas if it would help?" �0623:16 * Matri_Lark goes to help Kitt �0623:17 * Weaver puts herself by JD, "I was the same when I left Lower Banixia. I think they kept the fog there as a reminder of the ceiling that most of us would inevitably reach." �0623:17 * Kitt reaches into his bag, his arm seeming to dissappear almost to the shoulder �0623:17 * Ursula_Axilla sets herself down at the side of the camp they're making and pulls her backpack off, looking up briefly at the sky then muttering to herself and unpacking some things 23:17 "Now where is it? I know its in here!" �0623:17 * JD3571 nods a little at Weaver. 23:17 "Aha!" �0123:17 "So what do you wish to do here?" �0623:17 * JD3571 appears to be no longer seeking cover, a little reassured. �0623:18 * Kitt draws out his arms and brings with it some folded waterproof canvas 23:18 I have looked further around, with the snow here it is obvious that nothing has been by here in a while. assuming there has been no blizards recently. �0623:18 * Ursula_Axilla nods to Rui 23:18 "Excellent.." �0623:19 * Kitt passes over the canvas to those making the shelter �0623:19 * Ursula_Axilla looks to Tez "First of all I think some folks lighter on their feet could do a quick swing through town and see if there are soldiers or anyone suspicious about." �0123:19 "I could fly over if you liked" 23:20 I don't think we will find what we are seeking here, as Kitt said earlier, this place is not well connected to magic. 23:20 "It's not? Interesting..." �0123:21 "Is thre anything else you wish me to look out for?" �0623:21 * Weaver sort of dithers by JD. "That is a very interesting piece of weaponry you have there. Marvellously advanced tech... is it from your home world?" 23:21 "That depends what we're seeking." �0623:21 * JD3571 watches Weaver curiously. �0623:21 * JD3571 nods, sliding the rifle off her shoulder and offering it to be examined but not taken. 23:21 "Last time I was here they were just entering the early Renaissance. They are mostly nomads, bows, swords and some muskets and cannon." �0623:21 * Weaver is the sort that looks with her eyes, not her whole face. 23:21 "Anything suspicious, I mean hell, if you see a werewolf that's a good start, but really just a quick glance and a gut feeling." 23:21 However... That is not to say what we are looking for does not start here, Zekai is heading to a war in another world, we need to find the army and find where it is going, out of this world �0623:22 * Matri_Lark takes out a small glass vial and shakes it a bit, holding it up to the sky to see through it 23:22 "Remarkable... absolutely extraordinary...." �0123:22 "Shall I go look and come back while you all think?" 23:22 <@TheGrandStair> From outside of the town, you can definately see a port. And the big warship parked up in it... �0623:22 * Ursula_Axilla glances towards the town and hums �0623:22 * Weaver holds out the arm with her wrist bracer on it. One moment the bracer is a bracer, the next, a wristwatch, and then a shield. 23:23 "Sure Tez, if there's anyone who can get around that ship un-noticed, i'd appreciate any intel from that." �0623:23 * JD3571 looks at the bracer, then back up at her, confused. �0623:23 * Matri_Lark sniffs, "the aether of this place is turgid." �0123:23 "Easy" �0623:24 * Weaver notably points the bracer *away* from JD and it takes the form of a rather vicious looking combat knife. �0623:24 * Tezoac heads back out of the shelter and into the night 23:24 "It is rare for one to encounter another advanced piece of equipment such as yours." �0623:24 * Matri_Lark puts the vial away and watches Weaver �0623:24 * JD3571 looks extremely intrigued by the knife. �0623:24 * JD3571 nods slowly. �0623:25 * Weaver changes her bracer to a necklace, a pair of sunglasses, and finally, a big red button. 23:25 "Rui?" 23:25 yes? 23:25 "We don't talk about the Big Red Button Tee Emm" �0623:25 * Ursula_Axilla stands up and looks inland away from the town 23:25 "What is that?" she asks quizzically 23:25 "I'm not entirely sure." 23:26 "Tee emm..." �0623:26 * Rui_Shi looks at what ursula is looking at 23:26 "I believe it is the designation of it's model. My designation is Weaver - yours?" - to JD. 23:26 "Do you think it's worth having a glance at what's over the hills that way at all? Getting a sense of what sort of transport routes that aren't the sea, how cut off we could be? I'm not too up on what sort of wildlife we're looking at either.." �0623:26 * Weaver flicks her bracer back into a bracer and fastens it back on with a quiet click. 23:27 "I mean, if I was a werewolf, even a canny one, I wouldn't set up camp in a town" 23:27 Prehaps, I can check for signs of recent camps if you wish 23:28 "Very appreciated. Are you hungry?" 23:28 I am fine thank you, if we need food i'm sure we can find some near by �0623:28 * Matri_Lark looks up at the sky, fetches some crude paper and charcoal from a pocket and starts drawing notes �0623:29 * JD3571 watches Weaver, a little unsure, then gestures to the stamped barcode on her chest 'JD3571'. �0623:30 * Ursula_Axilla nods and sits back down, pulling some paper from her coat 23:30 "Shout if you need us Rui" �0623:31 * Rui_Shi nods and heads out into the cold �0623:32 * Ursula_Axilla doesn't look up from her notes but asks "Is anyone hungry?" 23:33 "I haven't had anything to eat since I had one of Jamal's Lizard Kababs earlier." 23:34 "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance JD" 23:34 "I would like some food," she says still looking at the sky, "and an astrolab," she mutters after �0623:34 * JD3571 nods. �0623:35 * Ursula_Axilla nods and puts her papers aside, pulling a small trowel out of her back pack and starting to dig a hole in the centre of their shelter 23:35 "I'll get something sorted then, someone get me some dry sticks" 23:35 "I...it..." it echoes, then breaks off. 23:36 "I.", Weaver encourages, "You are an individual, regardless of your mechanical and genetic make-up. It would make sense to refer to oneself as an 'I'." 23:37 "I." it echoes, a little blankly. �0623:38 * Rui_Shi approaches and enters the sheltered area �0623:39 * Ursula_Axilla looks over to JD and Weaver 23:39 "I said.. someone get me some dry sticks" 23:39 There is no sign of anything out of the ordinary in the area that i can find. �0623:39 * Ursula_Axilla looks up to Rui Shi from where's she's digging �0623:39 * JD3571 looks to Ursula, and goes to find some sticks. 23:39 "Well, small mercies I suppose." �0623:40 * Weaver seems to register she was spoken to and heads off with JD to find sticks. 23:40 "I'm going to feed whoever needs feeding then do you reckon we should move on at night or better during the day?" �0623:40 * Matri_Lark looks to Ursulla, "ma'am?" �0623:40 * Ursula_Axilla shakes her head �0623:40 * JD3571 searches with Weaver. 23:40 "It's ok, those two have gone. I didn't catch your name?" 23:41 "Matri Lark, ma'am, Apprentice." �0623:41 * Ursula_Axilla nods 23:41 "And if you'll excuse me, I think there is something wrong with the sky" 23:41 "Warden Axilla. Yeah?" �0623:41 * Ursula_Axilla glances up 23:41 "what exactly?" 23:41 I think prehaps if we wait for day we can observe the village from afar and see if any soldiers are present 23:41 "Depends on what Tezoac finds." 23:42 "Well, i'm happy to wait out the day and see what the wildman brings back." 23:42 "Hopefully not dead pidgeons or frogs." �0623:42 * Ursula_Axilla returns to digging the firepit - digging it pretty deep and at an odd angle so that the fireplace would be underground �0623:42 * Ursula_Axilla laughs 23:43 "You'd still eat them though, wouldn't you?" 23:43 "I'm not quite sure" 23:43 "If I can eat Jamals Kebabs, can eat anything!" 23:43 Food is food, as long as it's not poisonous i'm sure i will eat it when needed 23:44 "The constellations are different, but that is to be expected... something," she shrugs in annoyance and fetches a glass vial from her pocket, drinking it in annoyance �0623:44 * Weaver soon returns with all the wrong kinds of stick. 23:44 "Well when you hit on it Lark, you let me know yeah?" �0623:44 * JD3571 brings an armful of firewood. �0623:44 * Ursula_Axilla takes the sticks with a nod and a smile and the same from JD, putting the wrong sticks aside to be used as means of holding the food that's being cooked 23:45 "Much obliged" �0623:45 * JD3571 nods once. �0623:45 * Kitt turns to watch Matri �0623:45 * JD3571 turns back to Weaver. �0623:45 * Matri_Lark passes the empty vial from hand to hand and watches the sky �0623:45 * Ursula_Axilla fusses the wood and lights the undergroud fire pit, fanning it a little �0623:45 * Weaver smiles brightly, then takes a few bendy sticks and wanders off with them and various bits of grass, hands working furiously as she concentrates on weaving something from them. �0623:46 * JD3571 watches her curiously. 23:46 "The walls are too thin...." 23:46 "Ah! I see it now," she grins with a eureka moment 23:46 "Oh?" 23:46 "There's another realm, a second sphere beyond this one" 23:46 <@TheGrandStair> Weaver has an arm full of wet, mossy, rubbish sticks �0623:47 * Matri_Lark nods a lot �0623:47 * Ursula_Axilla uses the wet ones to form a "grill" rack above the fire and put some strips of meat from a plastic tub in her racksack on it and then settle back to read over her notes again 23:47 "You see? Just there where the bright stars form a line, beyond them there is a second realm full of the highest aethers" 23:48 "There is a sunrise of purest aether" �0623:48 * Weaver starts weaving bits of moss into the thing she's making. 23:49 "It explains why this realm is so lacking in it" �0623:49 * JD3571 sits down and begins to examine her rifle, dismantling it. 23:49 thin walls? 23:50 do you mean this world has openings to another? 23:50 prehaps Ganan? �0623:50 * Weaver shuffles over to JD so she can watch the rifle dissasembling. Her hands move on instinct and continue their task unheeded. �0623:50 * Kitt looks up to the sky 23:51 "Perhaps also the War-world as well?" 23:51 "To a realm of pure aether" 23:51 "Say, Rui, who started this war with Ganam anyway?" �0623:51 * JD3571 takes it to pieces, cleaning the rifle with precision, though it's hands are filthy. 23:51 The guards were not very forthcoming with thier information, what with being an 'off-worlder' i'm surprised they said as much as they did. �0623:51 * Tezoac comes back in 23:51 However 23:51 "I see no openings... but the walls are very thin" 23:52 if these people are anything like those of my world, then they are most likely to have started it. �0623:52 * Ursula_Axilla nods 23:52 "Any idea on an agenda? Or just a differing of cultures?" �0123:52 "There are soldiers in the port and some people out in the village" �0623:52 * Kitt with out looking down from the sky �0123:52 "There is something odd in the middle of the ocean" �0123:52 "Some weakening of teh world possibly another touching here" 23:53 The culture of the north cold lands I know is just very aggressive, territorial and xenphobic. Most likely they will war for land, food, wealth and other materials things. �0623:53 * Ursula_Axilla nods 23:53 "Sometimes that's just the way" �0623:53 * Ursula_Axilla looks over to Tezoac 23:53 The ocean? 23:53 "Lark has been saying something about something like that" �0123:53 "Out at sea yes" 23:54 If I recall there is a boat docked here, a war boat. 23:54 "Not nesessarily, Ganan has its fair shair of evil sorcerers, usually in skimpy outfits for some reason. Maybe they just need slaves or test subjects or better tailors." �0623:54 * JD3571 puts the rifle back together an sets it down. �0623:54 * Matri_Lark nods, "two worlds very close together" �0623:54 * Ursula_Axilla half smiles at Kitt's comment 23:55 prehaps we can borrow thier boat and investigate this sea? 23:55 "Well, if it's a worry I reckon some folks who are more inclined to know what's what with all that could go and take a look? I have some things I need to do on land and i'm not too fond of water. We could split up and meet back here after." 23:55 "I have done some sailing but nothing that size." 23:56 I shall remain behind, I am more likely to be of use here. 23:57 "Kitt, Tez, Lark.. this seems like something you guys would be best skilled at?" 23:57 (whoops - time out!) �0623:57 * Matri_Lark nods 23:58 "I would be happy to help" �0323:58 * Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.zgp.gwq) has left #Zakei 23:58 "OK... Hmm I wonder if stealing a boat makes us Pirates?" 23:58 "Ship, I mean Ship." �0323:59 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) has left #Zakei �0323:59 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has left #Zakei Session Time: Sat Feb 01 00:00:00 2014 �0300:00 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has left #Zakei �0300:02 * Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has left #Zakei �0300:03 * Matri_Lark (chatzilla@888-335-384-333.dyn.iinet.net.au) has left #Zakei Session Close: Sat Feb 01 00:04:53 2014